


Clearing the Cobwebs

by CavannaRose



Series: Harley Quinn Fics [5]
Category: Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble I wrote for my RP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearing the Cobwebs

It had been a couple days since she'd seen Mister J, and despite their laundry list of problems, Harley was getting... antsy. IT was what kept drawing her back to him whenever she slipped away. It was a deep, dark craving that only he could fill. The way he looked at her sometimes, like he was really seeing /her/. He'd taught her that everyone wears a mask, the trick was finding the one that was the most fun. He rambled on and on about letting your true self out, but that wasn't exactly the truth of what he was doing, now was it? She'd had to fall down his rabbit hole to see it, but she was a damn good psychiatrist, and in the end it had all been clear. Even her clown prince of chaos didn't truly let his inner self show, the masses didn't deserve it. Instead he punished them for not understanding the lessons he half-taught, and she was there, along for the ride, willing or not. She was in too deep now. She wasn't even sure she wanted out. As much as he frightened her, he needed her, and he empowered her just as he took her power away.  
  
With a grimace she strode to the back of the Funhouse. Chained to the wall, in a puddle of his own urine, was her old Psych professor. The one who'd graded her based on whether or not she'd see him after class. She'd known her dissertation was just as good as the fellas in the class, but that wasn't enough for this useless sack of shite. Between her accent, her gymnasts body and her blonde hair, he thought he'd had her number. She ran her eyes slowly over his rumpled form, a nasty smile spreading across her face. "Aw now Prof, ya gone an' messed up tha floor. Tsk tsk." She turned, giving a cheery wave to the few goons sitting around in the main room, who shifted uncomfortably. One or two decided it might be a good time to go somewhere else.  
  
Closing the door, the former psychologist let the smile drop from her face. Sure she knew she wasn't as scary as Mister J, and she was one helluva lot saner, but this... this would take the edge off until puddin' came back and could sort her back out. That was the answer that always made Red shudder the most. When her maniacal clown turned his focus on her, didn't matter if he was tender or terrible, her brain stopped shouting 500 things. He put a calmness in her that was hard to equal. She'd take any number of beatings just for that.  
  
It took her a moment to regather her thoughts, scattering around like kittens that didn't want to go back in the box. She giggled at the image, kittens were so cute... Maybe Mister J would let her have a kitten... No. Focus Harls. Get it together. She turned to her guest, whose eyes had gone even wider and more terrified at her laughter. She tilted her head to one side, spinning the end of one pigtail around a finger. "I know we got history an' such, but really, don' take this too personal-like. I jus' got some nerves to work off." Her smile widening she moves across the room to a box, pulling out a stapler and a cheese grater. "Now, ya gotta hold /real/ still... I ain't perfected this one yet, an if'n ya move I'mma hafta start all over again..."


End file.
